inkheart3logyfandomcom-20200214-history
Inkheart (film)
The film version of Inkheart was the first film adaptation in the Inkheart Trilogy. It starred Brendan Fraser as Mortimer Folchart, Eliza Bennett as Meggie Folchart, Paul Bettany as Dustfinger, Helen Mirren as Elinor Loredan, Andy Serkis as Capricorn, and Jim Broadbent as Fenoglio and was directed by Iain Softley. The film was first stated to released on May 19, 2008 but had been pushed to December 12, 2008 in Uk, and January 23, 2009 in the US. Casts *Brendan Fraser as Mortimer Folchart *Sienna Guillory as Resa Folchart *Eliza Bennett as Meggie Folchart *Richard Strange as Antiquarian Bookshop Owner *Paul Betteny as Dustfinger *Helen Miren as Elinor Loredan *Jim Broadbent as Fenoglio *Matt King as Cockerell *Steve Speirs as Basta *Stephen Graham as Fulvio *Mirabel O'Keefe as young Meggie *Andy Serkis as Capricorn *John Thomson as Darius *Lesley Sharp as Mortola *Tereza Srbova as Rapunzel *Rafi Gavron as Farid *Jennifer Connelly as Roxanne *Roger Allam as the Narrator *Matthew Bower as a Masquerade Ball Dancer *Rod Buchanan as a Masquerade Ball Dancer *Terry Cavanagh as a Masquerade Ball Dancer *Tara Donelly as a Masquerade Ball Dancer *Faith Erde as a Masquerade Ball Dancer *Clayton Fussell as a Masquerade Ball Dancer *Anna Gamester as a Masquerade Ball Dancer *Pippa Gebette as a Masquerade Ball Dancer *Jessica Grist as a Masquerade Ball Dancer *Eloise Horwood as a Masquerade Ball Dancer *James Horwood as a Masquerade Ball Dancer *Gow Hunter as a Masquerade Ball Dancer *Alice Jackson as a Masquerade Ball Dancer *Ceri Jerome as a Masquerade Ball Dancer *Alec Mann as a Masquerade Ball Dancer *Jamie Meek as a Masquerade Ball Dancer *Cassie Newby as a Masquerade Ball Dancer *Helen Soraya as a Masquerade Ball Dancer *Adrian Gas as a Masquerade Ball Dancer *Alex Argenti as the Cop's Wife *Stephen Armourae as the Medieval Lord *Jessie Cave as the Water Nymph *Clive Dancey as a Blackjacket *Michael Lindall as the Recruit *Stephen Modell as a Blackjaket *Chuen Tsuo as a Blackjacket *Marnix Van Den Broeke as The Shadow Production Shortly after Cornelia Funke published her book, she sent a copy of Inkheart with a letter to Brendan Fraser saying that he was her inspiration for her character of Mortimer Folchart The director itself announced that it will be Brendan Fraser who'll be the official actor to portray Mortimer Folchart in the film. Inkheart was filmed at Shepperton Studios near London, England and on location in Balestrino, Albenga, and Laigueglia, Italy, in 2006 and 2007. Reception Negative Response *Rotten Tomatoes--40 reviews for "Fresh" and 67 reviews for "Rotten" *RT Community--62% rating *Kirk Honeycutt--Dislike Box Office hit The film grossed $2,110,000 during its opening day in 2,655 theaters. It opened at #7 at the domestic box office with $7,725,000, with a worldwide gross of close to $13 million. Songs *"My Declaration" by Eliza Bennett Differences *In the film, Meggie first saw Dustfinger in a park, in the book, Meggie saw Dustfinger outside her window while it rains. *In the film, it was Toto whom Meggie plucked out from a book for her first time to try instead of Tinkerbell. *In the film, it was Meggie who finished the story about The Shadow instead of Mo. *In the film, it was Meggie's own story that she read to kill Capricorn instead of Fenoglio's. *In the film, it was Mo who read back Dustfinger into the book instead of Orpheus. *In the film, the Fairies and other creatures that the shadow killed had never seen, in the book, they have appeared and even lived for a while at Elinor's garden. *In the film, Basta burned the books of Elinor while taking Mo, but it was seperated in the book. *In the film, Resa have a blonde hair instead of black. *In the film, when Capricorn and his men had died, Resa's voice had back, but in the book, Resa recieved her voice again when they go inside the book. *In the film, it was Fenoglio's will to go inside the book, but he was really accidentally gone inside the book.